


Si quieres algo, hazlo tu mismo

by ravenW_97



Category: May (Movie 2002)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Narración de dudosa calidad, Posible Ooc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: May perdió la paciencia.





	Si quieres algo, hazlo tu mismo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Está claro que, el personaje de May como todo su contexto no me pertenecen, esto solo fue escrito por puro entretenimiento e interés por escribir algo sobre esta protagonista.
> 
>  **Advertencia:** Posible OoC, narración de dudosa calidad y que no lleva a ningún lado. En realidad hace meses vi la película y probablemente tenga errores en el fanfic (?).

**Si quieres algo, hazlo tu mismo**

Talla con fuerza mientras tararea, sería un completo desastre si no prepara a su amiga como una gran estrella, tal y como esas estrellas que desde niña siempre ha observado sentada desde una banca abandonada solitariamente en un rincón.

Sí, para ella nadie es perfecto, las personas suelen tener algo (por muy pequeño que fuera) que le desagrada (cosas feas que la hacen sentir incomoda y que sus ojos duelan), pero aun y con esos defectos éstos brillan y se relacionan; durante veinte años ha tratado de descifrar el porqué no puede ser cómo los demás y cuál era la razón de que nadie quisiera aceptarla con su lado poco estético (pero ese estético no físico).

_¿Por qué, por qué parecía ser la única rechazada y que fallaba no importa qué?_

Aprieta sus labios, ya no importa más, a partir de hoy todo será distinto.

Sí, mucho mejor, May Dove Canady sonríe.

Nunca ha tenido una amistad real, por lo que sus manos ansiosas y llenas de ilusión preparan con dedicación los últimos preparativos de la noche, esta noche que será el día más feliz de su vida.

Quizá también sea su nuevo cumpleaños, porque hoy ella ha nacido otra vez.

Desde el momento en que decidió actuar, otra May (la verdadera) se dejo salir.

Ella fue paciente por un largo tiempo, un tiempo que tal vez si le hubiera permitido continuar habría muerto como una especie de Bella Durmiente, solitaria y a la espera de un alguien capaz de verla y sonreírle (de un modo más real y dulce que su muñeca Suzie, además de único oyente de sus divagaciones y angustia), un alguien que jamás hubiera hallado de seguir quieta y temerosa.

Y está bien, porque el horror (ya que siempre la gente la miraba con ojos que la hacían querer escupir su corazón) que sintió en cada uno de sus intentos por hablar con los demás y no atemorizarlos, por fin dio frutos.

Sentada, prepara el hilo y la aguja para coser todas las partes que recolecto a lo largo de la noche de Halloween.

Realmente es grandioso, personas que ella apreció pero la dejaron a su suerte al final la compensarán al formar todos a su nueva y verdadera amiga, Amy.

Tal parece que no toda la gente es mala después de todo.

Mientras viste a Amy como una princesa, asiente ante el hecho de que la desesperación y la impaciencia a veces pueden traer consigo cosas grandiosas.

Y vaya, May Dove Canady se saco la lotería.

Hoy, ella sabrá al fin lo que es no estar sola.


End file.
